Not Giving Up
by Ikcatcher
Summary: After losing in the finals of the Master Class Performance. Serena is undecided on what to do next. A certain trainer will have help her out, and tell her not to give up until the very end. An Amourshipping one-shot.
"Where did I go wrong..." Serena mumbled.

She sighed as she sat quietly on the stairs in front of the Pokemon Centre, her Pokemon, Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon next to here.

"I did everything perfect but... was it not enough...?"

5 hours had passed since that decisive moment, the moment that determined all her efforts of a Pokemon Performer was worth it.

The Master Class had been tough, ever since winning her third and final Princess Key, she had been practicing with her Pokemon non-stop. Practice after practice, hoping to find the perfect performance to win the final showdown. It had been stressful, performance after performance during the Master Class kept her on edge, she had to stay competitive in order to move up the bracket to reach the current Kalos Queen, Aria.

But it had come with a price however, she had injured her wrist, her performance during the semi-finals had her stick a landing and balancing on one hand. She, however sticked the landing too hard, bending her wrist and causing her to lose her balance. Luck was on her side, Slyveon caught her just in time with her ribbon, and ended improvising her final pose. It was pretty shocking that she even managed to avoid close call.

"Braixen brai..." Braixen muttered, feeling her honey blonde trainer's pain.

"Hey, don't feel bad." Serena reassured, patting the fox Pokemon's head. "You all did your best, and I'm proud of every single one of you!"

Pancham and Sylveon both nodded approvingly, cheering Braixen up.

She went back to her thoughts, remembering the final performance with her and Aria. She still remembered it all clearly, the Kalos Queen's swift and agile movements, her coordination, such gracefulness, it was far beyond her reach.

"I see you're still up."

Serena, startled by the sudden voice turned around, it was Ash.

"Ash...? What are you doing here...?" She asked.

"Bored, that's all." He replied. He sat down on the stairs next to Serena. Surprised, she inched closer to Ash.

"How's the wrist?" Ash asked. Looking at bandages covering the honey blonde girl's wrist.

"Getting better." She replied. "Just don't expect me to carry anything heavy."

"Right."

The two sat in silence for awhile, looking up at the night sky, it covered the town below with an eerie but calming light. The castle, where the Master Class had taken place, shined brightly in the distance.

"So... What now?" Ash said.

"Huh?"

"What are you going to do now? Now that the Master Class is over."

Serena kept quiet, not knowing what to say. She too, was conflicted about what to do now, does she continue forward and wait for the next Master Class? Or do something else?

"You don't know, huh?" He continued. "I don't blame you..."

"Can I ask you something, Ash?" Serena said.

"Shoot."

"Have you ever doubted yourself?" She said.

Ash, tilted his head, confused as to what Serena was asking.

"Have you ever just said to yourself: "Maybe I was never cut out to be a Pokemon Master, that all my hard work had been for nothing?""

Ash thought about it for a few seconds, trying to find the right words to reply.

"Yes." He finally replied. "Countless times, actually."

Serena was surprised, the boy she had feelings for, the boy who told her to never give up all those years ago, felt hopeless countless of times?

"The lowest point in my journey was definitely in Unova." Ash said. "I made really bad decisions, and it ended up only getting in the top 8th in the league. A huge blow to me when my previous league had me in the top 4

"I see..." Serena said, almost a whisper. "How many Pokemon Leagues have you participated anyway?" She asked.

Ash counted with his hands and soon replied.

"Five." He said. "This one is going to be my sixth."

"Five?!" Serena exclaimed.

Ash scratched his head sheepishly, amused at her reaction.

"A-and how did you do in all of them...?!" She asked.

"Oh boy... This is going to take awhile." He took a deep breath, and began telling her about his entire journey, only managing to get into the top 16th in Kanto, 8th in Jotho and Hoenn, 4th and personal best so far in Sinnoh, and 8th again in Unova.

"Wow, it must be a pretty bumpy ride for you." Serena commented.

Ash sighed. "Yeah, it has been. But no matter how many times I get kicked down, I'll always get back up. I'm not going to give up on my dream of becoming a Pokemon Master!"

Serena smiled at the raven haired trainer's enthusiasm, it filled her with determination. She got up and stretched herself.

"I think it's getting pretty late, tomorrow we'll finally be heading off to Snowbelle City." She said.

"My 8th and final gym battle... Just thinking about it makes me excited to get there!" Ash excitingly said.

Serena giggled. She turned around and was about to make her way back. But suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, surprising her. Ash stood next to her, smiling.

"Don't give up on your dream, Serena." Ash said. "I haven't."

Serena simply stood there in shock, as the raven haired trainer entered the Pokemon Centre, leaving her and her Pokemon alone. She turned to face her Pokemon, who were as confused at what had just occurred, but smiled shortly afterwards.

Ash is right. She thought. She may not know what she wanted to do next, but one thing was clear to her.

She wasn't going to give up, not until the very end.

* * *

A/N: In case anyone was wondering where chapter 21 of Here Comes The Hydroflames was, sorry to say that it's delayed. I know, I know! It's a pain. It's just that I didn't really had the time or mood to write it.

But worry not, it'll definitely be updated within the week. You have my word on that.

With that said, this is Ikcatcher, signing off.


End file.
